1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of sports accessories such as golf accessories. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for retrieving and storing balls, such as golf balls, where the retrieval mechanism is designed to prevent damage to the finish on the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain sports, such as golf, have become a sophisticated pastime. Where, in the past, the links were often occupied by gangly teenagers hacking at golf balls with a wooden-shaft niblick or mashie, the sport enjoys modern refinement, shared by adult men and women, who use state-of-the-art metal or composite-shafted golf clubs of varying design to hit high-tech golf balls, having shiny, modern surfaces, often carrying the name or initials of their owner.
To stay in practice, the sport has developed the art of "shagging", which is where the golfer places a plurality of golf balls, such as 25, in a small area then begins to hit them, one at a time, using one or more golf clubs. A person can practice their driving, mid-fairway shots, chipping and putting in this manner. The balls are retrieved by either bending over and picking them up one-at-a-time or by using a ball retainer to capture them. Holding 25 golf balls is extremely difficult and accordingly most golfers try to use a golf ball retrieving device. These retrieving devices also often double as a storage compartment for the balls when the retrieving device is placed in the golf bag and carried along with the clubs until the next shagging practice takes place.
A number of problems arise with prior art ball retrieving devices and/or ball retrieving and storage devices. Modern golf balls have exceedingly accurate sphericity and the surface thereof is treated to have a smooth albeit dimpled, but shiny surface to reduce air resistance during flight. The golf club head is designed to strike the golf ball flush so as generally not to pose a danger to the finish on the ball. However, many prior art golf ball retrieving devices contain elements that contact the balls' surface and cause indentations, scratches and scuffing of the surface. These deleterious effects cause the ball to lose accuracy and range.
A number of prior art golf ball retrieving devices call for the balls to be retrieved and stored in a tubular magazine. The device is usually operated by placing the tube vertically over the ball to be retrieved and pressing the tube downward causing upward pressure on the ball and forcing it into the tube. As other balls are retrieved, those in the tube are forced upward toward the top of the tube. After an inventory of balls is developed in the tube, the combined weight of them causes downward pressure on the bottom-most ball in the tube, adjacent the intake element at the bottom thereof. A significant problem has developed in that this pressure forces the bottom-most ball out of the bottom of the tube through the intake mechanism and causes more scuffing to the surface thereof. Even more significant is the fact that during transit, such as in the trunk of a car or in an airplane, those balls escape through the bottom of the storage device and wind up in the bottom of the golf bag. To retrieve these balls, one must empty the golf bag of clubs and turn the golf bag upside down. Often the balls that spill out of the bag do so in an uncontrolled manner and are lost or become a hazard to others nearby.